


Safe and Sound

by smoothkreminal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift for cornbeefroast with her <a href="http://cornbeefroast.tumblr.com/post/135070242894/hes-grown-up-so-fast-xd-first-year-in-the">Zenith</a>, and my <a href="http://whalebonerunes.tumblr.com/post/135356989733/for-some-reason-i-thought-it-would-be-a-good-idea">Tetsuo</a>. I haven't written in a while so I'm rusty, but I hope you still enjoy it, Cela!</p>
<p>If you spot any grammer/spelling mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. Enjoy. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for cornbeefroast with her [Zenith](http://cornbeefroast.tumblr.com/post/135070242894/hes-grown-up-so-fast-xd-first-year-in-the), and my [Tetsuo](http://whalebonerunes.tumblr.com/post/135356989733/for-some-reason-i-thought-it-would-be-a-good-idea). I haven't written in a while so I'm rusty, but I hope you still enjoy it, Cela!
> 
> If you spot any grammer/spelling mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. Enjoy. :D

Lightning and the tingle of radiation were what woke Zenith up from his sleep. He didn’t remember falling asleep; hell, he barely remembered anything before they were jumped by several gunners. He remembered taking a few out from the alley he’d taken shelter in, watching Tetsuo run into the gray with his shotgun in one hand and a Nuka grenade in the other.

Zenith looked around. At the very least, he could get a grasp on his bearings, find out where he was. He was lying on a dirty mattress in the attic of some abandoned home, with sickly green light pouring in from the two windows in the room. There was little light save for the pale blue given off from a Pip-Boy screen and a lantern sitting near the bed. Beyond their weak light, he could see just sparse garbage and other unwanted objects lying around.

He pushed his hands into the mattress to sit up. Pain spiked through his nerves, shooting off at his side, and he cried out. The mattress creaked as he fell back against it, and groaned. Whatever wound he had was throbbing, and he breathed steadily to ease the pain. Gauze wrapped tight around his waist, he noticed, as he moved his hand across his chest. It felt tight, barely stained, as though it had been changed recently.

Footsteps pounded up a nearby flight of stairs, and adrenaline rushed through Zenith at the thought of bandits or gunners making their way to wherever this place was. His rifle was seated across the room. No way he could get to it in time.

A head popped up from the stairwell, familiar brown eyes going wide at the sight of Zenith up and conscious. Tetsuo grinned at him, and the relief was clear on his face as he bolted up the stairs and to Zenith’s side at the bed. The bag around Tetsuo’s waist was tossed onto the floor before those strong arms wrapped tight around him.

“God, finally!” Tetsuo said with a sigh. “You’ve had me worried sick.”

Zenith managed to mumble a sorry before his wound throbbed again. He hissed and reached towards it. Tetsuo’s eyes followed his hand.

“Still hurting you?” Zenith nodded, gritting his teeth.

“What the hell happened to me?” he asked. 

Tetsuo began to rifle around in his bag, throwing items out onto the floor, and two desk fans later, he produced a stimpak. Zenith’s stomach sank. If he needed to get out one of those, it had to have been one hell of an injury. He let Tetsuo push him back against the mattress as he bit the cap off the needle and spit it out onto the floor.

“You know those gunners that attacked us outside the Boston Square? One of ‘em had a rocket launcher, and you took it like a fucking champ. Dogmeat killed a few while I dragged you out of the field and used a stimpak to close your wound.” Tetsuo gestured to the one in his hand. “It was our last, so I had to come here and craft another one. This should take care of it for good.”

Zenith clenched his eyes shut as Tetsuo raised the needle. He involuntarily flinched away from it when he felt it pierce his chest, but Tetsuo’s hand came to rest on his chest and keep him in place. The worst part was injecting the medicine, and he grit his teeth as the burn started. It lasted only a few moments. His exhaled sigh from the needle being removed made his partner laugh.

The stimpak clattered to the floor, and the numbness that came with the injection already began spreading through his body. Zenith sat up again, Tetsuo’s arm coming around his waist to help support him. The larger survivor leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“How much longer do you think we have before a ghoul or raider shows up?” Zenith asked.

“Shouldn’t run into anyone. This is a Railroad safehouse. We’re not the only ones in the building, but everyone else is asleep at the moment.” He ran a hand through Zenith’s curly hair. “And we should be asleep, too. We have to get up tomorrow and keep moving.”

“Towards Salem, right?” Tetsuo nodded. “How much further do we have to go?”

Tetsuo pushed him back against the mattress and began pulling off his boots.

“A few miles, I think,” he said. His boots ended up across the room. “And we need a few hours of sleep to make the trip. Plus, you need rest while the stimpak takes care of that wound.”

Zenith groaned but it trailed off as Tetsuo squeezed himself onto the bed beside him and threw his arm across his chest, making sure to avoid putting any pressure on Zenith’s wound. Tetsuo let Zenith rest his head on his arm, occasionally shifting position as he drifted to sleep.Tetsuo woke every few hours, checking on his partner’s vitals and breathing, before relaxing back against the mattress.


End file.
